James'  Plan, Charizard's Capture
by Kuroi Enkou
Summary: James has a plan to get Charizard, how does it all pan out? CharizardxJames Yaoi, Lemons, Beast, Language, WARNING NOT FOR LITTLE KIDS!


Disclaimer: Does it look like it's mine? This is called FANfiction if it did belong to me then it'd be the truth.

Title: James' Plan, Charizard's Capture

Rating: X

Summary: James attempts to capture Charizard…

Warnings: Beast, Yaoi, Lemons and thievery

Length:

"Charizard flamethrower!" The pokemon turned, aiming towards Ash. Eyes widening, Ash slowly backed away,

"N-no, Wait! Not at meee!" He turned to run but knew it was too late when he heard the whoosh and felt the intense heat at his back.

Coughing, he glared at Misty and Brock, who sat there laughing; he crossed his arms and pouted, "Stop laughing! It's not _that_ funny." Ash spun and stalked off into the nearby woods, calling Charizard back into the pokeball on the way.

Pushing through the dense foliage he muttered to himself, unaware of James following silently behind him. Having exhausted his energy he flopped down in a small clearing he found, closing his eyes he decided to take a small rest before heading back to the group.

When gentle snoring could be heard, a noiseless figure crept up and reached into Ash's jacket pocket, and snatched Charizard's pokeball. He pocketed it before running off; once James had deemed enough distance had been cleared between Ash and him, he pulled out the pokeball and smiled smugly to his self for a job well done. Keeping the pokeball gripped securely in his hand he resumed his getaway, all the while dreaming about the boss' 'praise', so entrenched was he in his delusions that he failed to notice the lone tree root that'd been dislodged. His foot caught in the limb, his eyes widening in surprise as he fell unceremoniously into the tree. The pokeball went flying and hit a branch, accidentally calling out Charizard; the last thing James saw as his vision went dark was the red light and Charizard's gaping maw.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Charizard blinked and stared at the human on the ground, 'Whom is this? He doesn't smell like my master…but he _does_ smell goood." Charizard leaned and sniffed at James' neck, running a slick tongue over his cheek. He heard the human moan quietly and felt his heartbeat speed up, signaling his awakening.

James blinked, squinting his eyes at the bright sunlight, he felt a wet, trickling sensation on his cheek, "Wha?" Raising his hand he felt the wet stickiness, he opened his eyes a crack and saw the hulking mass looming over him.

"Cha-Charizard?!" James stuttered, scrambling back until he hit the rough tree. The aforementioned pokemon cocked his head and advanced on the stuttering human, the fear making his scent all the more intoxicating to Charizard.

James flinched, eyes screwing shut, as Charizard leaned in, expecting an attack, he was unprepared for the warm tongue assaulting on his moist lips. He squeaked in surprise, pouting as he heard Charizard's rumbling laugh.

James cleared his throat, and stood, brushing the dirt off his pants,

"Well, we must be on our way, into the pokeball now Charizard," He laughed nervously as Charizard slowly advanced until he was nearly upon him, chest to nose, "I, uh… I—Wha…What are you doing?" James asked, as he tried to scoot away, only to be stopped by Charizard's tail.

James' eyes widened as he felt Charizard's claw tipped hand run down his front to cup his crotch, he gasped pleasurably as he was squeezed lightly. Charizard growled his approval as he felt the human harden beneath him; he bowed his neck, ripping the human's shirt off. He nipped carefully at James' neck, running his tongue smoothly down the boy's chest; he growled warningly at the whimpering James, snorting in approval as he put his twitching hands back down.

"I…n-no, you can't—AH—do this! Please don't…ngh!" He choked down a gasp as Charizard worried at his hardening nipples, biting down gently then soothing away the sting. He continued down, paying no heed to the blue-haired boy's pleas, sensing the truth in his lustful smell and leaking member.

Charizard pulled James down on a nearby patch of grass, ripping the pants and boxers off on the way. James gasped and arced, as he felt the cool air then wet, searing heat cover his cock, blinking dazedly he looked down and groaned as he saw what was happening.

"No Please! More!" He pleaded as Charizard pulled away when he was near the edge, "Please I—UNH!" He moaned heavily in shock and pleasure as he felt the warm, wet feeling at his entrance, "Wha—Wha' are ya doin'?" He mumbled, pushing down as he felt the appendage worm its way in further. Charizard pulled out deciding he'd been slicked enough, he ignored the pale human's protests and grabbed the boy's hand, wet his fingers thoroughly, and motioned for him to stretch himself.

James nodded, and wincing, pushed in a finger; he shifted, kneeling, trying to get better leverage, breathing heavily he added another digit, scissoring them to loosen the sphincter. Sweat dripped down his face, his thighs trembling with the effort of holding him upright, as he was pressing in adding the third and last digit, he gasped in surprise as he was suddenly and violently pushed back, lifted and entered.

Feeling it wiggle freely he opened his eyes and saw that Charizard was standing to far for it to be him, Then what? Oh god, is he using his tail?!? James flushed, "You ca—ugh" His eyes rolled back as Charizard twisted inside him, pressing that precious pleasurable spot. He moaned heavily in complaint as the tail was pulled out, leaving him feeling empty, Charizard growled in warning and positioned himself, he eased in gently and stopped as he breached the boy's entrance, giving James a much needed rest and chance to adjust.

Once James had loosened Charizard thrust in completely, impatient and deciding it was better for him to adjust all at once. James shrieked, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as intense pain ripped through him. Charizard leaned up carefully and licked comfortingly at his face, trying to calm the sobbing boy down. He purred gently, unwittingly making his body vibrate pleasurably. James moved, the shaking shifting Charizard into pressing against his prostate; he bucked and ground down hard on Charizard, who pushed back against him. Grunting at the feel of his throbbing cock against Charizard's hot, slick skin, he felt his orgasm nearing, "I'm gonna—AH!" He arched, pale fluid landing between them, James' muscle clamped tightly down on Charizard, causing him to orgasm too.

Liquid heat seared through James' channel and he felt a growing pressure at the base of his entrance, squirming he tried to pull away, only to find that he was attached to Charizard like a bitch in heat to her mate. James groaned in dismay as he felt Charizard _still_ cumming, making his belly distend with the amount going in and nothing coming out.

He started panting as he felt the full effects of the knot at his opening, rubbing against stretched, sensitive nerves. He whimpered, hardening again, and pushed back, gasping at the odd sensation. He whined pitifully, "This—I, AH—PLEASE" Whimpering, he reached for his cock, the constant and unrelenting press against his prostate overwhelming. He keened in frustration as his hands were batted away, only to be replaced by Charizard's tail, it wrapped around him, undulating, squeezing, and lightly teasing the tip. "I—UNGH!" James' eyes rolled back and he fell limp, dead to the world.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

James groaned, rubbing a shaky hand over his face, he straightened up as he remembered what'd happened.

"Shit! Ash must be up by now, we gotta leave." James tried to stand, only to be stopped by a sharp pain lancing through him. His eyes widened in panic as he saw he was still connected to Charizard.

"Charizard? Charizard where are youuu?!" James keened in desperation as he heard Ash's voice. Frantically, he tried to separate from the pokemon as Ashe grew nearer and nearer.

Charizard growled approvingly, hardening for another go as he felt his mate's squirming.

"No! No! Dammit! Ash is coming. We can't—Ah!" James was cut off as Charizard bucked.

No, I—mmmah."

James was abruptly brought back to the present as he heard the twerp's shocked cry,

"James?! Charizard?!"

"Shit—I—Ngh…Twerp…you…just leea—Ah—ve!" James moaned out, as he arched, sweat glistening on hi forehead and chest.

He looked blearily over at Ash as he heard the heavy thud, Ash had fainted, blood from his nose pooling beside him.

END

A/N: I hope you liked it, I'm posting it here and at DA and AFF (under Enviru) because it may get erased from here. I love to hear opinions so PLEASE review


End file.
